


Bury the pieces

by Blancalill



Series: drabble month [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Boys, clumsy jaemin, they're assassins so mentions of killings once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jaemin messes up during a mission and once again Johnny has to help him.//Day 1 of drabble month





	Bury the pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Every day of October I'm going to post a drabble (most likely different Jaemin ships but I'm not sure yet) this is day one with the word 'Bury'
> 
> I hope its better than I feel like it is.

Staring Jaemin straight in the eyes Johnny lets out the loudest sigh he’s ever heard. Jaemin cringes a little and turns to stare at the ground instead. He doesn’t like when he accidentally lets Johnny down.

“Let’s just bury this and never talk about it again,” the older mutters before crouching down and picking up the broken pieces everywhere.

“I’m sorry,” Jaemin whispers. Helping Johnny on picking up the rest.

Johnny didn’t say anything for a while, his usual kind and optimistic personality completely gone. He hadn’t even seemed this disappointed when Jaemin had accidentally fired a shot in the middle of a mission and ruined their entire plan.

“It’s okay Jaem. Just… next time try not to break anything,” he gave Jaemin a soft smile. Not that Jaemin liked to admit it but his smile always made butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“Sir yes sir,” Jaemin does a salute before getting back to work. A satisfied smile spreading across his lips when Johnny giggles behind him.

Six months ago when he’d been picked to be Johnny’s partner he’d been scared out his mind. Johnny was his senior by a lot of years and he had been on hundreds of missions. At that time Jaemin had only been on three missions and only one of them went by the plan.

“Stop overthinking it Jaemin,” Johnny says as they’re digging the hole to dispose of the incriminating evidence.

“But… I always do this you know? Whenever I’m on a mission I fuck it up somehow. I’m shocked I haven’t gotten any of us caught yet,” He rambles ignoring the sweat running down his back. He hates digging, but he almost always has to do it after a mission.

Johnny sighs, “you’re good at the most important part Jaemin. You’re just not very good at sneaking around yet,” he stops digging to stare at Jaemin, “and if you ask me that’s okay.”

The butterflies make their return but they’re not alone this time. A blush joins them, covering the apples of his cheeks in a bright red blush. Jaemin knows he’s good at the actual killing, that’s why he was sought after anyway, but hearing it from Johnny was different. It felt like the biggest compliment he’d ever gotten.

“But it ruins everything,” he sighs. He really hopes the police or whoever will investigate the crime scene won't notice the missing vase.

Noticing Johnny still not digging he stops to look up at the older being met with soft eyes full of sympathy, “it makes everything more exciting honestly,” he says looking back down.

Jaemin remains silent for a while longer. He can tell Johnny has something more to say and for once he wants to hear everything. Johnny sighs again, “I guess everything is more exciting when you’re there.”   
  


Both blushing they smile at each other. The butterflies going crazy in Jaemin’s stomach, and maybe there’s some in Johnny’s too. Jaemin thinks so. With a big grin, Jaemin gets back to burying the broken vase.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> twt is @foryukjaem


End file.
